This study will test the effectiveness of a perineal care routine on the prevention and treatment of vulvovaginal candidiasis in diabetic females. This common and recurring infection produces very distressing symptoms for the patient. Its occurrence in diabetics has been associated with increased glucose and glycogen in vulvar and vaginal tissues. The perineal care routine is used to wash away any residual glucose and is used following each urination. Two hundred and forty diabetic females classified as having or not having vulvovaginal candidiasis will be randomly assigned into one of two conditions, the perineal care condition and the control condition, and will be studied from the end of one menstrual cycle to the end of the next menstrual cycle. Data collection will include vaginal smears, cultures, and physical examinations for signs and symptoms of vulvovaginal candidiasis. If proven effective in preventing and/or treating vulvovaginal candiasis, the perineal care routine can become an inexpensive addition to the teaching content used for diabetic female patients.